Solangelo one shot
by starspangledscrewup
Summary: A collection of Solangelo one-shots. Have fun. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chickoritas, andd chickoritos, first fanfic on this website and its going to be a oneshot, or maybe several oneshots. if its bad, shush the face, if its good, go ahead and praise me to your hearts content. But really, if its bad, sorry. I suck. so, um, yeah. Nico oneshot.**

"NICO!" I hear someone scream to me through the fog of pain. The voice belongs to Will, my boyfriend. After much prodding, and everyone basically forcing me to admit I liked him, we had gotten together while hiding from everyone at the campfire.

My shoulder blazes in pain, breaking me from my thoughts as I cry out in agony. "Will!" I scream for him, because hes a doctor, definitely not because I, the son of Hades, is scared...certainly not. I feel his arms wrap around me, and I can feel myself being lifted off of the ground, agitating my shoulder even more.

"What the hell happened!?" Will screams at me, carrying me back through the entrance of camp half blood.

"I was visiting hazel, shadow travel, and I was tired, so I walked part of the way back, and then you saw the Minotaur." the answer comes through gritted teeth.

" A Minotaur Nico? A fucking Minotaur? I swear to god, when I fix you, i'm going to kill you. What were you thinking? Why the hell were you shadow traveling?" He sets me down onto a hospital bed, and spoon feeds me ambrosia, while wrapping bandages onto my wounds. I hear him mutter to himself angrily before the pain becomes too much that even the ambrosia isn't helping it, and the world goes black.

An while later, Will is worriedly whispering to me "Nico, Nico Sunshine, are you still awake?" He pokes my face and shakes me slightly. When I try to get up, he basically tackles me to the bed and hugs the life out of me. "I thought you were a goner! I swear to god, i'm going to kill you. I love you. Don't leave me ever again. You are so stupid." He buries his head into my shoulder.

"Will?" I ask him

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." I say. He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"Its ok sunshine. I still love you."

I take a deep breath and look at the boy in front of me, my boyfriend who would go to the ends of the earth for me, the boy that I love. and i'm finally going to tell him. I look him in the eyes and whisper "I love you too." There. My first I love you, to my first love. His breath hitches

"What? Say that again." he demands with a smile

I put my hand on his cheek, "I love you." I say, my voice much stronger this time. He kisses me, slowly and full of passion.

"I love you" he says when we pull away, voice brimming with happiness. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Will tells me over and over again.

I pull him close to me, so were lying next to each other in the bed, and silently thank the gods that the infirmary is closed for the night, with only Will on duty. " I love you too" I whisper into his chest. The rest of the night goes just like that, both of us telling each other how much we love the other, and talking about absolutely everything until we drift off to sleep looking at the stars just out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely chikoritas and chikoritos. Sorry I havn't been on for like, EVER and a half. I was and still are working on a solangelo fanfic. Its quite sad though, and I just thought that you all deserve a happy oneshot before you are subject to my fanfic.**

"No." The answer was clear. There was no way Will was going to convince Nico to let him have a puppy. Absolutely no way in hell.

"But, Nico sunshine! Imagine a cute adorable little baby puppy, running around, barking, playing fetch! It'd be so cute!" Will had been trying for month to get a sweet little Labrador puppy, named Sonya. However, Nico has certain...reservations...about having a small, yappy beast who will grow up to be a gigantic yappy beast. Nico was, to put it delicately, completely against the idea. Will walked away, sullen and defeated, but not for long.

About a month later, Will tried again for Nico to let him have a dog.

"Nico! Please? This is the only thing I ask for! I just want a cute little Labrador! Please?" Will was literally on his knees begging.

"Really? Why the fuck would you want a dog? Why?" Nico was irritated just a lot at Wills relentless begging.

"Why don't you like dogs? Whats wrong with them?"

"What isn't wrong with them? They're overtly peppy, they shed, they bark a lot, and the dog you want, happens to be a monstrous beast."

"How can you love Mrs. O'Leary, but a normal, NOT demon dog from hell Labrador?" Will was joining Nico in his exasperation now, a fight about to emerge between the two.

"Mrs. O'Leary is a HELL, hound. I don't even see her that often! Shes in hell! She may be big, but shes well behaved, she doesn't shed, and she keeps her distance from my face, like a good dog." Nico retorted, stepping closer towards Will.

"Fine, what if we didn't get Sonya? What if we got a smaller dog? One that doesn't shed, and is quiet. We can get it from the shelter too! So were really doing good. Please sunshine? Pretty please with Vanilla wafers on top?" Will was about six inches from Nicos face, so Nico could see his big, pleading blue puppy dog eyes. (Pun Intended)

Nico held fast for a few seconds, but his resolve soon crumbled as he looked at Wills eyes. Well, Will was willing to compromise after all and get a small dog instead of the beast he had planned on getting. Nico could compromise too he guessed. "Fine." Nico sighed with defeat.

"Really?" Wills eyes lit up, and he wrapped Nico into a big hug. "Thank you! Yay! Were getting a puppy!" Will pressed his lips against Nicos, he was too excited about the puppy to keep it a simple kiss. So after they agreed that they would go tomorrow to the pet shelter, Nico and will engaged into a mini make out session, until Will put on 101 Dalmatians, much to Nicos protest.

A week later, after Nico and Will had gotten a puppy from the shelter, a small black furry mutt, who they were assured was quiet and wouldn't shed too much. Nico picked him out much to Wills surprise, and currently, his distress. The dog didn't play. He silently watched over the household, and stalked the perimeter, a 12 pound guardian of ferocity. He didnt play, he didnt snuggle up to anyone but Nico, and that was rarely ever. The puppy, now named Skotadi, meaning darkness, was as quiet, and calm as a dog could get.

"Sko! Sko!" Will called to the puppy. "Come on! Fetch the damned stick would you?" He yelled as the small animal sat there, glaring at him. Will could feel the puppys' disdain towards the boy.

"Will, stop bother the poor guy. Come here Sko, sit with me." The dog came running when Nico called. Truly, the dog was a sweet, kind dog, who loved his owners. However, he just didnt like to play.

"This is ridiculous, I beg for a playful puppy for months, and then we get a dog that is just...not!" Will pouted. Skotadi must have sensed how upset Will was, and reluctantly looked at Nico, as if asking if he really had to cheer the blonde boy up. Nico laughed and walked over to Will.

"Im sorry Will, maybe our next puppy will be more playful" Nico kissed Wills cheek, a sly look in his face.

"We can get another one!" Will practically jumps on Nico. Nico starts laughing, but pushes Will off of him.

"Of course, a playful dog would make you happy. Therefore, I want you to be happy, so we can get another puppy. Soon. As soon as you train this one. He was your idea after all." Nico picked up said puppy, and made a face at him.

"I love you" Will said, still buzzing with joy.

"I love you too." Nico replied with a grin on his face.

**Yay. It sucked. Sorry. Much like Lucien Carr, I suck at endings. I am only good at beginnings. Anyway, I'm glad if you like it. I hope yall anyway. So, i was thinking about one more happy oneshot before the fanfic of doom. But im not sure. Anyway. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo my lovely homo sapiens and sapienettes. So, I decided to post one more one shot before I post the Fanfiction. It should be up in about a week or two, its called One more time. Im really excited about it, but kinda nervous. Anyway, enjoy the one shot, and I hope some of you at least like the new fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**"**Will" Nico whines. "Please can we go somewhere? Do something? I mean, for gods sakes, I am suffocating here!" Nico was pleading with Will to go somewhere outside of camp half blood. Somewhere exciting. To Nico, there was only so much 'hit this, poke that, stab him, climb the fucking LAVA WALL.' He needed to go somewhere to feel a semblance of, not normalcy, but of rebellion you could say. Leaving camp, to go spend a relaxing day with his boyfriend in the beautiful city that is New York. They, well Nico, had decided that damnit, if they were going to rebel, they were rebelling big time, they were going to the big apple.

"Nico, I don't feel safe taking you to somewhere outside of the camp." Will grabbed Nico's hands.

"Well, what if we got Chiron to say yes? If things go wonky, then I'll shadow travel close to the camp. I mean c'mon, were also highly trained and i can raise freaking legions of skeletons to kick a monsters ass if I need to."

"Sunshine, where are you even planning to go if we do get Chiron to say yes? Hm?" Will brought Nico's hands to his lips, kissing the knuckles, hoping to distract his boyfriend from his dangerous mission.

"New York. We are going to visit New York. We'll ask Percy all the good tourist-y places to go, we would have so much fun. Holding hands and walking around times square, just being together. No exercise, no stupid training, no worries. Just for a day, we'll get to be teenagers in love. Please? Can I just have this?" Nico looked into Wills eyes, his normally pitch black eyes shining with excitement and hope staring into Wills crystal blue ones.

When Will saw how happy just talking about it made Nico, he couldn't even pretend he was thinking about still saying no. Will sighed in defeat, "Fine baby. We'll go. But if Chiron says no, we only go for half a day." A sly look on his face. Nico looked really shocked, then laughed and hugged Will, burying his head into Wills neck.

"I love you" Nico whispered.

"I know." Will whispered back.

Several days later, with the approval of Chiron (after Nico threw a tantrum about how he would go_ absolutely_ insane if he wasn't permitted to leave) the two lovebirds were in New York City, smiles plastered on their face.

"Were in New York City! New York! New York!" Nico sang. Will look at him with an amused, yet shocked face, his sunshine was acting so different, it was so unlike his gloomy self. He was acting...happy. Not his usual happy, but he was so excited, like a kid in a candy store.

"So, baby, what do you want to see first?" Will asked Nico.

"Well, Percy said that they have a Toys R'Us with a huge Ferris wheel, and for holy crap, it's TOYS R'US." Nico grabbed Wills hand and pulled him along, following the map that Percy had marked with places for them to visit.

About four hours, two bags of ToyR'Us, three of Hot Topic, and several visits to Starbucks (Will insisted) later, they were roaming the streets of New York, Wills arm around Nico. They were just talking, and being completely happy when it happened. Two insolent teenagers looked over at them and scoffed.

"Faggots. Do you have to come out in public? Cant you just be disgusting in your cult house or something? God." one said.

"It's just gross." the other said.

Will felt Nico freeze, and hide his face in Wills shoulder as Will glares at the two asshole teenagers.

"Aw, look, its feelings are hurt. Poor fag." the first one sneers.

"What a baby. Go back to your cult. Freaks." The last one laughs.

That word. _Freak_. Its what really breaks Nico. He starts sobbing as Will pulls them into an empty alley.

"Baby, Sunshine, Sweetie. Look at me, Its okay. They're just single minded jerks." Will kisses Nicos head, pulling him into a hug.

"Its not okay. Its not. Even here, in New York, I'm a freak. Do you know how that feels? Your the son of Apollo, the sunshiney, happy, Doctor in training perfect kid. I'm the fucking son of Hades. Son of the underworld. The outcast son, of the outcast god. The _freak_." Nico sobs into Wills shoulder. His voice sounding strained and broken.

"Nico, you are not a freak. You've never been a freak. You are perfect, you are my sunshine. Sure, you're not very approachable, but you are an angel. You are the love of my life."Will holds Nico close, trying to comfort his boyfriend.

"Lucifer was an angel..." Nico looks up at Will, eyes brimming with tears.

"You can shut up. You, have the worst self esteem I've seen in a person. Why cant you see how beautiful you are? How kind you are, and how absolutely wonderful I think you are." Will brushes the tears from Nicos eyes. "Even if they don't see how wonderful you are, doesn't it matter that _I_, see it? Why don't I matter? Why cant you just see how beautiful you are? How special you are to me? When will you stop believing you're a freak? You. Are. So. Amazing." Will murmurs against Nicos lips, which taste of tears.

"You really think so?" Nico glances back and forth from Wills' eyes to his lips.

"Of course I do. I love you. I love everything about you. Every, single, thing." Will inches closer to Nicos' face.

"And I love you. I love you too. You are so much better for me than I deserve. Thank you. For everything. For loving me." Nico closes the gap between them. Its not an intense, lustful kiss, but it's one full of passion. It says all the unspoken words between them.

After a few minutes, Nico pulls away, "I think its time to get going back to Camp isnt it?" Will nods his approval, and they whisk back to camp.

Hours later, lying in bed together, Nico close to falling asleep on Wills chest, Will glances over at his Sunshine, at the person he has the honor of calling his boyfriend, and kisses him.

"I love you Sunshine. So, so much." Nico doesn't say anything back, but that's okay, because Will knows that Nico feels the same way. He doesn't need words to confirm it, they just know. They both just know.


End file.
